


I'm Definatly Not Falling

by Icey_Daydreamer



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complicated Relationships, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Immortality, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icey_Daydreamer/pseuds/Icey_Daydreamer
Summary: Angelina Azrael Cassandra Pentaghast  is the new leader of the Inquisition. Which is nearly nothing but a party group since the breach ended, sadly the Inquisitor died in a gruesome battle during the breach, however when the breach was sealed, the blast of magic was so powerful it granted all but the Inquisitor and Corypheus, Immortality. Which is a good and a bad thing. Now the Inquisition was left without a leader. The group fought over who would take charge, Solas came back and did nothing but instigate. Luckily for them, Cassandra the seeker, knew just the girl for the job.  A young looking girl, said to be about 18 but no one counted age anymore since they were all immortal now. That girl, is Angelina. Cassandra found Angelina abandoned in the forest. A dalish elf child left all alone, she couldn’t even walk or talk yet. Cassandra took Angelia under her wing and raised her in secret, No one knew about her, until now.  Our story begins the day Cassandra introduces Angelina to the Inquisition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pls enjoy and comment for suggestions! ALSO, the "summary" is also the prolog so to better understand the story i highly reccomend you read it :3

“Everyone, I’d like for you to meet Angelina.” The seeker said in her thick accent as a young looking dalish elf stepped out from behind. Her strikingly white hair fell in front of her vibrant green eyes. She looked shyly at the rest of the party. “Ah c’mon now darling don’t be shy!” said the magnificently dressed human who carried a mage’s staff. “Oh how rude of me, I haven’t introduced myself. My name is Dorian, Dorian Pavus, pleasure to meet you.” He says as he takes Angelina’s hand and kisses it softly. “Come come now Sparkler, Let the girl breath for a moment, this is probably a lot for her to take it.” Says the dwarf rogue with a husky voice. “Varric please, don’t scare her off.” says Cassandra, her voice filled with irritation. He chuckles and shakes Angelina’s hand. “Name’s Varric.” “N-nice to meet you Varric.” the elf mage says. “Why don’t we let her introduce herself?” Says the rather tall fellow in the back, a stunningly handsome human, blonde hair and bright eyes, certainly a soldier of some sort, perhaps a grey warden. He smiles softly at her, making the girl blush a soft shade of pink. She takes a deep breath before speaking. “Hello, my name is Angelina Azrael Cassandra Pentaghast, I am an dalish elf and a mage.” she smiles softly. Everyone seemed to be in approval, all except for the only other female elf in the room. “If you’re dalish, were are all your markings at then?” Angelina laughs and says “My mother found me when I was very young, my people don’t get their markings until later in their lives.”   
“Huh..interesting. What else can ya tell me about your people?” She says, making Angelina unsure whether she is actually curious or just being sarcastic. “Well...nothing…” she says, looking down at the floor, ashamed. “You mean you never taught her about elves or her people or anything?” The tall male elf in the green outfit says. “Solas please, how could I teach her when I barely know anything about them myself?” 

“True enough. She’ll need a teacher then.” 

“And who would do that?” 

“I will. I’d be honored to teacher about her people.” 

 

“Thank you Solas.” and with that Solas leaves the room.  
Angelina looks at all the people standing around her. She moves around to take each one of them in. She looks at the one called Dorian and smiles to herself about the way he dresses so elaborately and had a curly mustache on his face. Then she glances at the one her mother called Varric, he is short and stocky, obviously a dwarf. Then she looked at the other female elf in the group, she isn’t exactly pretty but she is unique and she seems to have a sassy yet playful way about her. The one who spoke up for her was there too, he is rather handsome and he was looking at her, smiling. There is also a very tall and muscular qunari standing in the back. He wears no shirt, only a harness of some sort. Angelina blushes slightly when she sees him. He’s quite handsome in a scary kick-your-ass kinda way. Standing beside him is a much shorter human, she is dressed in a golden outfit, she has darker skin kinda like Dorians. She smiles slightly as a strand of her wavy dark hair falls from her bun and rests on her forehead. Out of the corner of her eye, Angelina sees movement, she turns head and looks at the corner of the room, sure enough there is another girl there. She has a hood over her head covering her strawberry blond hair, she smiles slightly and stays in the corner. Taking a second to take in all of the new faces, Angelina stands there and takes a deep breath.   
“Well I think Angelina should get going, she has had quite a long day and this might be a little much for her to take in right now.”, Cassandra pipes in and she places her hand on the small of her back leading her out of the room. 

Angelina lays down on her bed and sighs. “How am I supposed to control all of these people when I don’t even have control over myself?”


End file.
